Shinobu Sensui
Shinobu Sensui (仙水忍, Sensui Shinobu) was the main antagonist of the Chapter Black Saga. Appearance Sensui has an almost-Indian appearance, with tan skin and an ovoid jewel in the middle of his forehead. He keeps his hair short, with a bangs arching slightly over his forehead. He wears a casual long-sleeved dark shirt and dark jeans. Personality Sensui developed six other personalities to carry his various burdens, with the original personality staying pure. :*Minoru, orator and suave manipulator, is in control for most of the Chapter Black saga. He was created to persuade the six other psychics to join his cause. :*Kazuya is a violent personality, formed in the wake of the breakdown Shinobu suffered upon crashing the Feast of Human Vices and forms a gun barrel over his right hand, but he is not the strongest of the seven personalities. :*Naru is the childish and sensitive female personality, who is in charge of emotions and oftentimes emerges late at night to cry. But she appears to emerge only in front of Itsuki and, according to him, composes the most-beautiful poetry he's ever heard. This personality is the one that he loves second only to Shinobu, going so far as to imply that the two of them are in love. Never elaborated upon in the anime, and only hinted upon in the manga, are the other three personalities; :*Jooji is in charge of weapons. :*Makoto is in charge of miscellaneous things, like cooking, cleaning, and sweeping. :*Hitoshi looks after non-human living beings like plants and animals. History Sensui was born with a natural talent for sensing and destroying demons. His black and white view of the world and desire for justice made him a perfect candidate to became a spirit detective, and he quickly adapted to the job. Throughout his job as Spirit Detective, Sensui was partnered with Itsuki, much in the same capacitiy as Botan is to Yusuke. Sensui took on a rather simplistic view; humans are good and should be protected, while demons are evil and must be killed. However, this was turned upside down when he witnessed the Black Black Club torturing demons for sheer joy. Confused about the true nature of humans, Sensui stole the Chapter Black tape from Spirit World and fled to the Human World. With Itsuki, the two would assemble a team of seven psychics, that was intended to help bring an end to the human race. Synopsis Chapter Black Saga Koenma tries to persuade Yusuke from fighting Sensui, but he charges into battle anyway, asking Sensui to at least take his life with flash. Yusuke lands a kick and then hits Sensui with a barrage of punches, only for him to move out of the way. Meanwhile, Kuwabara uses his Dimensional Sword to break out of Itsuki's shadow dimension. Just as his friends escape, Sensui impales Yusuke with a single finger, sending Kuwabara and the others into a rage. Hiei unleashes the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Kurama transforms into his former self. Hiei's dragon pushes Sensui through the portal Itsuki opened. However, in the pseudospace, Sensui's sacred energy passess through the kakkei barrier. Hiei and Kurama, being A class demons, are unable to pass. In order to fight the spirit detective, Kuwabara uses the Dimensional Sword to cut the barrier, fitting right into Sensui's plan. They break through to kakkei Sensui transforms into his first battle armor, forcing Hiei to put all his strength in the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara unleash their most powerful attacks, but Sensui dodges and counters with elegant kicks, then uses Kurama's rose whip as a weapon. With them all defeated, Yusuke comes through the barrier, riding on Pu with Koenma. Sensui senses great demon energy radiating from his body, and is amused by the fact that a demon hunter has become the demon. Hiei and Kurama attempt to stop Yusuke from fighting, but he confronts Sensui himself. The two clash energies, then proceed to melee fight, with Sensui gaining the upper hand. Yusuke fires a spirit gun, but it harmlessly curves from the target. Sensui dons a second armor, switching his strategy from defense to offense. As he and Yusuke fight, all of Sensui's personalities begin conversing. The energy they release cause demons to join their fight, forcing Sensui to slay them once more. The two decide to change locations, and Yusuke is fighting on par with Sensui, neither able to push each other back. Sensui manages to kick Yusuke a good distance, and Yusuke attempts to hide. However, his demon energy gives his location away and they continue to fight. Raizen takes over Yusuke's body and changes his appearance, as well as his power. Sensui is easily overpowered, bleeding from a punch to the face, and being pummeled. Raizen shoots a spirit gun, just as Yusuke begins taking control. Yusuke urges Sensui to move, but Sensui is killed in the blast. Itsuki then reveals that he was to die in a month anyway, and takes his body away.Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 152 Techniques/Moves *'Breaking Kicks Style' (裂蹴拳, Resshūken): An elegant fighting style that is only available to users that have mastered all other forms of martial arts and considered to be the strongest, most-elegant, style in existence. It relies on fast footwork and focuses on fending off all of the enemies' attacks with the arms and using the legs to counterattack with powerful kicks. By adding spirit energy to this style, Sensui created a new fighting style that he calls Spirit Light Breaking Kicks Style (霊光裂蹴拳, Reikō Resshūken), dubbed by Kurama as 'energy and style as one'. *'Breaking Kicks Scarlet Ball Wave' (裂蹴紅球波, Resshū Kō Kyū Ha): By gathering spirit energy in his hands, Sensui uses a variation of the spirit gun, where he kicks the ball of energy at the opponent. It's strong enough to demolish an apartment suite. *'Breaking Kicks Purple Flame Shots' (裂蹴紫炎弾, Resshū Shiendan): Generating a field of energy that coalesces into a minefield of tiny energy balls, Sensui then coalesces the balls into a single ball that he then kicks to his opponent. The scattershot effect of this technique effectively ensures that the opponent gets hit at least once. Called Splinter Resshūken in the English dub. *'Sacred Energy' (聖光気, Sei Kō Ki, translated as Sacred Light Energy): A special type of energy that is said to be the purest and most-powerful kind, which Koenma calls the highest echelon of power. He also said that achieving the use of this type of power takes at least forty years of discipline and grueling training. But Sensui managed to cheat by dividing the forty year-training requirement amongst his other personalities, effectively managing to achieve this pinnacle in just six years. He then added that people must be receptive to this power and possess a desire to correct the world around them, a quality that even Genkai did not have. He also said that Sacred Energy is about operating on a higher plane and transcending the physical realm. By wrapping himself in it, Sensui is even able to fly. Sacred Energy also acts as armor that does not allow its bearer to take damage from most, if not all, A-class fighters, as seen when Hiei uses the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on him and all it does is push Sensui before it. :*'Sacred Energy Armor' (気鋼闘衣 , Ki Kō Tō I, translated as Energy Steel Combat Cloth): Surrounding his body with Sacred Energy, Sensui can create two forms of battle armor; one for defense, the other for offense. While using the first suit of armor, Sensui was able to dominate Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara (after their powers had equaled that of A-class demons). But despite all that, Sensui's Sacred Energy Armor was not strong enough to defend against the newly-revived Yusuke's supercharged Spirit Gun. *'Twisted Twister' (裂破風陣拳, Reppa Fūjin Ken, translated as Violent Wave Wind Formation Fist): Sensui first spins around extremely fast and creates a tornado. The tornado engulfs his opponent. Inside the tornado, the wind slices his opponent like a knife. This technique is very similar to Jin's tornado fist. *'Energy Gun' (気硬銃, Ki Kō Jū, translated as Energy (Light) Hardening Gun): Never really named in the anime, both Japanese or English, this weapon is unique to the Sensui personality called Kazuya, the bloodthirsty killer created in the aftermath of the Feast of Human Vices that Sensui stumbled upon. When Kazuya comes out to play, Sensui's right hand is replaced with a gun barrel that automatically hardens Spirit Energy into the shape of a bullet. In the manga, this barrel simply protrudes from a cauterized stump, but emerges from a gunmetal mount that covers the stump of the right hand in the anime. The visible recoil demonstrated by this weapon indicates that this weapon is not meant for combat and, given Kazuya's sadistic nature, instead meant for up-close-and-personal torture sessions. References Category:Characters